Her Only Mistake
by mel087
Summary: When a mysterious man comes back to Tree Hill, Brooke can't believe who it is. And she ends up making a huge mistake that might cost her her one true love. [I changed the title because her one mistake sounded weird, i find.]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Author's note: This is my first fan fiction everybody! Please tell me what you think. Also, I would like a few reviews before putting up the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_

Why had she done this to him? How could she be so selfish? All he had done was love her, and this is how she repays him for loving her so?

This was all Brooke could think about as she sat by her lover's hospital bed, crying so much her eyes were all red and puffy. Lucas had slipped into a coma, an irreversible one. And it was all her fault. She took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently. Here she was, in a hospital room, on their 1 year anniversary since they got back together. Great way to celebrate, huh? She continued rubbing his hand and fell asleep on his strong rock hard chest while doing so.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. Peyton Sawyer, her best friend, along with Haley James Scott, Lucas' best friend, and her husband and Lucas' brother, Nathan, all walked in. Brooke started crying at the sights of her three closest friends and Peyton walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

Peyton: Oh Brooke, how are you feeling?

Brooke: It's all my fault, Peyton, all my fault.

Peyton: No, it isn't, Brooke. You can't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident.

Brooke: Even so, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me.

Then Haley stepped into the conversation while Nathan went to Lucas' bedside.

Haley: Brooke, you mustn't blame yourself for what happened.

Brooke: But it was my fault! All my fault!

Peyton: Brooke, it was a drunk driver. There was nothing you could do.

Brooke: I could have saved him, stopped him from crossing the street. But he was so mad, so angry at me, for what I did to him. Oh why did I do this to him? He was such a perfect boyfriend, so good to me. Why did I have to go and mess it up?

Nathan then jumped into the conversation.

Nathan: Because you didn't love him as much as you say you do. Or else, you wouldn't have done this to him.

Brooke: But I do love him! With all of my heart.

Nathan: No you don't Brooke. Look what you've done! This isn't love!

Haley: Nathan, stop it! Don't you think she feels bad enough!

Nathan: Well, good, she should.

He then goes back to Lucas' bedside and takes his hand.

Nathan: I'm so sorry man. For what Brooke did to you. She doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve you at all, man.

Brooke then starts crying and runs out of the room. She runs across the hospital hallways and out of the front door. She sits down on a bench and puts her face in her hands. She then feels a hand on a shoulder. She jumps and then lets out a sigh when she sees who it is.

Brooke: Mouth! Thank goodness you're here! She gets up and gives him a nice long hug.

Mouth: Of course I'm here Brooke. I'm here for you and for Lucas. How is he anyway?

Brooke: Still in a coma. And Nathan is so pissed off at me, because this is all my fault. He thinks I don't deserve Lucas because of what I've done.

Mouth: Don't listen to him. He's just very upset right now.

Brooke: But maybe he's right, Mouth. Maybe I don't deserve Lucas' love.

Mouth: Of course you do Brooke! You two are soul mates! I'm sure once Lucas wakes up, he will forgive you.

Brooke: I'm not too sure about that, Mouth. You should have seen his face when he found out what I did. If only "you know who" hadn't come back in my life, this wouldn't have happened! I remember that day like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

Brooke and Lucas were eating at the cafeteria at school. Then, they noticed that everybody was whispering and giggling. They turned around to see the one man Brooke hoped she would never see again in her whole entire life.

_So who do you think it is? Please REVIEW!_


	2. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

Hi Everybody

I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter…it's more of a message. I'd just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, but I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to continue this story for a while. I'm kind of in a writer's block, and I won't be able to concentrate on writing this story because I am starting school next week and I am in a very difficult program. I will try my best to find some free time to write this story, but for now, I have too much stuff on my mind and I can't think about this. But don't worry; I haven't given up on it yet! I hope you aren't too disappointed. I'm very sorry for this and I will try to update as soon as I can!

Mel087


End file.
